FWB
by SupButterCup
Summary: Horny. Teenagers are horny. What happens when the topic of hormones is discussed between Zander and Stevie? Oneshot Zevie


"Ughhh!" Stevie moaned as she dropped herself onto the couch in the band room with a magazine in hand.

"Something's got you mad?" Zander asked putting down his homework, propping his elbow on the back of the couch, and resting his head on his fist. "Tell me."

"I'm just frustrated." She said angrily turning the pages of her magazine, not even bothering to glance at the content.

"Yeah, I got that. Now tell me why you are frustrated." He said patting her knee.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I say so!"

"That's not a good reason."

"It's my reason, and that's reason enough."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong I'm just annoyed."

"With what?"

"With nothing!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm annoyed with you!"

"Good one!"

"I'm pleased with it."

"It was mediocre at best."

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"ZANDER CUT IT OUT!" Stevie yelled, now she was even more aggravated than she was before. It had been a long day for her. She finally built up the courage to ask out her long, long time crush, Justin Cole, out on a date. Stevie genuinely thought he liked her back, considering how much he flirted with her at his party, yet that wasn't the case. Justin Cole isn't one to chase a girl, the 'play hard to get' thing doesn't work on him. He only goes for easy chicks. Stevie is one tough nut to crack.

"Stevie I just want to help you."

"You can hummamamam that's what'll help," Stevie grumbled.

"Didn't catch that," Zander put a finger to his ear, signaling her to speak up.

"NOTHING!" Stevie screamed into his ear and got up to leave but Zander pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Stevie," Zander looked into her eyes and sincerely said, "You can trust me."

"Justin Cole," Stevie began but Zander cut her off.

"What did he do? I'll fu-,"

"Nothing!" It was Stevie's turn to cut him off, "I did nothing. I waited until it was too late and he became disinterested."

"No he didn't, Stevie." Zander said as if she just said the most idiotic thing ever, but Stevie didn't pick up on that.

"You think I still have a chance?" Hope was clearly present in her voice.

"I think you never had a chance. Stevie, if he is 'over' you this quickly then he never had a real thing for you; he was just horny." Zander hated being the bearer of bad news but he'd rather that than see Stevie get hurt.

"Well maybe I'm just horny!"

"All teenagers are horny, hun."

"Oh really? Are you horny?"

"Stevie, are you trying to seduce me?"

"What is this, the question game?" Stevie was a little flustered when Zander called her out on her awkward question. "I'm not trying to seduce you I'm just frustrated because for once I thought a girl like me finally had a chance with a guy like him."

"What makes Justin Cole a 'guy like him'?" He asked softly. "What makes him so special?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he's special?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you think is special?"

"I don't know."

"What are you looking for in a guy?"

"I don't know!"

"Then just figure out a way to get your hormones under control!" Zander half-joked.

"If only." Stevie said sinking into the couch. "Honestly, I wish there was a way," she laughed.

"My dear there is!"

"Do tell!"

"Well you could always 'fly solo' or get a FWB."

"FWB?" Stevie cocked her head to the side like a curious dog would.

"Friends-With-Benefits."

"Oh where would I find one of those? Just go up to someone and be like, 'Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But I am horny. So hook-up with me maybe?" Stevie sang to the tune of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Zander laughed, "I'm always here."

"Ha ha very funny," Heavy sarcasm fell from Stevie's remark.

"I'm serious." Zander said seriously. Stevie looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. He raised his flirtatiously back at her.

"Fine." She sighed. There was a silent pause for just a moment before they both gave into their hormones and… Well you can fill in the blank.


End file.
